This invention relates generally to centrifugal separation, and more specifically pertains to a horizontally disposed centrifugal separator that conveniently delivers, evenly distributes, and locates the coolant laden chips within the zone of separation within the separator so as to efficiently remove any residue coolant for collection and eventual reuse, while simultaneously drying the chips in preparation for their sale.
Various types of centrifugal separators are available in the prior art, but most of such separators are rather intricately designed for use specifically in separating generally liquid materials of differing specific gravities. One such centrifuge is shown in the United States patent to Hultsch, et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,864,256, while similar type of centrifugal separators are disclosed in the United States patents to Wendt, U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,206; to Stoermer, U.S. Pat. No. 3,072,323; and, the United States patent to Coulson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,081,027. The current invention is more concerned with the provision of a chip wringer, and therein provide for the separation of a coolant, and oils, from the residue chips or metallic turnings that are generally milled from metal components during manufacturing, so that the chips can be reasonably cleaned of any such oil, dried by the centrifugal function, with the segregated oil being collected for reuse in the cooling process as during a machinery operation.
Other prior art patents have given some consideration to the disposition of a horizontal centrifuge, and even one that utilizes vibratory motion to attain movement of the centrifuged solids from its rotating basket. But, while the current invention incorporates some of the familiar aspects of such prior art, as shown in the United States patent to Wirth, U.S. Pat. No. 2,991,887, the current invention is designed to significantly improve upon such earlier type of separator so as to attain much more efficiency in its output, while at the same time function in a more effective manner.
It is, therefore, the principal object of this invention to provide a more effective means for separating chips or other solid components from its coolant fluids, oils, or other liquid material.
A further object of this invention is to provide a horizontally disposed centrifugal separator that incorporates vaned structure within its revolving bowl so as to provide for uniform distribution of entering chips around the interior surface of the said bowl.
A further object of this invention is to provide a conveniently disposed chute means that deposits a quantity of the wetted chips into the vicinity of the revolving bowl at the location of its base so as to provide for the fullest action of the centrifugal forces in achieving liquid separation as the chips glide towards and momentarily seat at the separator screen structured about the rim of the said bowl.
a further object of this invention is to provide a horizontal centrifugal separator that during functioning can accommodate a greater capacity in the treatment of either steel, brass, aluminum, or other metallic chips in separating them from their wetting coolant.
Another object of this invention is to provide a centrifugal separator that is of compact size, and yet is cushioned in its mounting so as to reduce exposure of the surrounding vicinity from any vibrations, and to likewise dampen the noises of operation of the machine during usage.
A further object of this invention is to furnish a centrifugal separator that can reclaim to a high degree of efficiency the coolant and oils normally adhering to metal turnings and chips produced during machine shop operations.
These and other objects will become more apparent to those skilled in the art upon reviewing the summary of this invention, and upon undertaking a study of the description of the preferred embodiment in view of its drawings.